


It's Halloween McGee

by CALLEN37



Series: The Ne'er [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has a secret, and it's a big one. It's about to get exposed changing the perceptions of the team around him. How will they cope when they find out there is a whole 'other' world out there, and two members of NCIS are major players in it. WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The time of year Tim dreaded the most, Halloween, was here again. Abby was in her usual element as it was without a doubt her favorite holiday. Tony could take it or leave it, but even he knew McGee got most uncomfortable around Halloween.

"Spooks and Spells McScary!" Tony said breaking into McGee's thoughts.

"Sorry?"

"Are you ready for the big day?" Tony asked again, "Spooks, spells and trick or treating. The dead will rise." Tony joked in a spooky voice.

"Yeah awesome," he replied flatly.

Tony had tried in all the years since McGee had joined the team to get him to spill why he hated it so much, but Tim would always deflect and move onto another subject.

* * *

Gibbs walked in, "We've got a dead lieutenant, Rock Creek Park," he announced and both men picked up their bags to follow him.

"They should put a government health warning on that place," Tony joked as they walked towards the elevators.

Tim rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders; this was going to be a long day.

Tony yawned as he got out of the truck. He hadn't been sleeping well since Ziva left. Although his team might disagree, Tony was adamant that it was his apartment getting shot up and not Ziva's departure that was the reason for his insomnia. He grabbed the camera and walked up to the body and started snapping pictures.

Gibbs walked over to them as Tim took the deceased man's fingerprints.

"Shit!" he said under his breath.

The man's picture had come up in the Navy database along with a small pentagram in the bottom right hand corner; it was very small and did not show up on the normal thumbprint scanners.

"What we got?" Gibbs asked.

"Lieutenant Junior Grade, Judson Stillwell, 35. He is assigned to the George Washington that put into port yesterday."

Ducky turned up and looked over the body.

"I can't see a cause of death Jethro, unless he had a heart attack."

"Time of death?"

"About 3am."

"So an hour after the GW got into port."

"Boss?" Tony asked, "Why would he come here? It's an hour ride from the naval yard. He'd have gotten straight off the ship and headed here."

"That's what we need to find out DiNozzo," Gibbs snapped.

Tim looked up darkly at the figure he could see lurking just inside the nearby tree line.

He turned and grabbed evidence bags, "I'm going to see if I can find anything," he said to Gibbs who nodded and allowed him to walk off.

* * *

Just out of sight of the others he stood and leaned against a tree.

"I know you're here," he said aloud.

A tall, thin man in a trench coat with a black fedora stepped out of the shadows. "You always could tell when I was near." He smiled, which on him looked more like a grimace.

"Did you take him?" Tim asked nodding towards the group dealing with the body.

"Yes."

"Was he alone when he died?"

The old man sighed, "Timothy…you asked to have this chance of life. You cannot expect me to reveal  _everything_."

"I'm not  _asking_ ," Tim responded.

"He was not alone…but he was not killed by a mortal, he was killed by one of us."

"Crap!" Tim swore.

"You know who he was?" The old man asked.

"Stillwell…one of Mapps' children?" Tim asked. That would explain everything. Mapp was known in Arthurian tales as the lady of the lake, a water based spirit. It would make sense one of her children would join the Navy.

The old man nodded, "You need to deal with this. You are best placed to do so."

"I can't, my boss won't let it drop. Was it one of my brothers?" Tim asked.

The man nodded, "He said it was Rage. Stillwell said he was involved in an altercation with him aboard the ship and he went to report to his family. Rage followed him off and they fought."

Tim's shoulders dropped. Of all of his brothers Rage was the worst. "Are you sure it was him? I can't bring him in, you can't contain him…" Tim stopped and looked at the man, "What was Rage doing on a  _ship_? The waters are Mapps domain, we don't interfere, except for….you know,  _the usual_."

"He was summoned."

Tim looked up surprised. "Who? How? No one nowadays knows how to summon us."

The man looked at him, "Well someone did Timothy. I won't have your brothers or our society exposed with this."

"I can't cover it up!" Tim exclaimed, he looked behind the man and saw Judson's spirit standing forlornly behind the man.

"You haven't taken him over?"

"I needed to find out what happened, so you could deal with it."

"Dad!" Tim sighed with exasperation. "This makes things complicated, I don't know if I can hide this from my boss."

"Talk to your Uncle", his father said. "He may be able to help you."

"Uncle is mom's side of the family; he doesn't show me any special favors."

"Your mother was special." His father looked off to the distance wistfully.

"And she was off limits. You knew that and you broke the rules. Uncle risks his mother's wrath everyday by employing me. We are outside the elements, you should have heeded Gaia's warning."

"Her daughter was special. She knew I wasn't a monster."

Tim's face softened, "You aren't a monster, you're my father…you are a natural part of life. You may not be an elemental, but you  _are_ part of the eternal circle. And I love you."

Death looked at his son, "Love…wasting your time with love, that's your mother talking. I won't hear of it."

Tim shook his head, "So, are you going to deal with Rage, or shall I get Uncle to apply to the council for his punishment?"

Death looked at his youngest son, "Do what you need to."

"And my boss?"

"Council rules apply Timothy. If you wish to…no, if you need to include them, have Uncle contact the council. You know they won't talk to  _you_."

Tim scowled at his father, but nodded his understanding. "I will talk to Uncle when I get back."

Death turned and walked towards the specter of Judson standing behind him, "It is nearly All Hallows eve, and if I need to talk to your co-workers it would be easiest then."

Tim nodded and watched as his father passed over the threshold from his world to the ne'er world of his family.

Turning to go back he picked up a few bits and pieces to look as if he'd been gathering evidence and walked back to his team.

Tony looked up as Tim walked back out of the woods.

"You alright there McFreakedOut? You look like you've seen a ghost," he teased.

Tim scowled at him and carried on walking to the van.

* * *

Arriving back at the bullpen Tim bypassed it and walked upstairs to Director Vance's office.

"Director, we have a problem," Tim announced walking into his Uncles office.

Vance looked for Gibbs, "You have a problem Agent McGee?" he asked.

Tim locked the office door, "No  _we_  have a problem Uncle. Our latest case, it's a family issue."

Vance stopped and put his pen down.

"Tim?"

"I saw my father at the crime scene today," he told Uncle.

"So the victim was alive when you got there?"

"No, the victim told him that he thought Rage was his killer."

"God Tim!"

"Rage is, well he's, Rage, but he's not a killer. He will cause things, but the Lieutenant was one of Mapps children. There's no way he'd cross that line," Tim reasoned.

"Is there any way you can investigate and throw Gibbs off? I'd rather not have to approach the council."

Tim looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "You're an idiot sometimes," he replied with a grin.

Vance looked at him, "You say that to the director of NCIS?"

Tim smiled, "Nope, but to my Uncle. You're one of the few I like."

Leon Vance sighed, "You're certain there is no way we can avoid this?"

Tim nodded.

"Then I'm going to have to contact the council."

"We can keep the knowledge to a minimum and Dad said he'd meet with them and talk to them."

"Is that safe?" Vance asked incredulously, "You know the rule, if your father appears someone must die."

"He wouldn't kill off my team," Tim said surreptitiously crossing his fingers.

"Tim, that's for mortals," Vance snapped. "I don't want your father taking any of my other agents in the building either."

Tim looked down abashed, "If Rage was responsible he needs to be held accountable, but I can't have the team going in without knowing what they are up against."

Vance nodded. "Go downstairs little one. I will contact the council and give you their decision."

Tim gave a weak smile. Soon the team would know about him.

Walking out to the mezzanine he looked down at the normality in the bullpen. He hated the fact that he was about to turn their world upside down. He smiled to himself. Abby will love this. But he loved his Uncle. Ok, apart from his mother, who had had to disown him when he was born, although he felt her presence once or twice? He was the only one of his 'species' with emotions of his own. His brothers; Rage, Lust, Envy and Chaos thought him a weakling, but he felt himself stronger for having them.

He was jolted out of his reverie as Gibbs shouted up to him. "McGee, we disturbing you down here, or are you planning on earning your paycheck today?"

"Yes Boss, coming Boss," he called and rushed down the stairs.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Earth dragon was as usual absolutely right….
> 
> ("Stillwell…one of Mapps' children?" Tim asked. That would explain everything. Mapp was known in Arthurian tales as the lady of the lake, a water based spirit. It would make sense one of her children would join the Navy.)
> 
> Mapp should have read MAB and she was supposed to be the 'mother' of the lady in the lake as ED rightly pointed out is Nimue.
> 
> Oh and for the record, Vance is Gaia's son; Tim's mother is his sister. Hence Vance is his uncle.
> 
> I know I am taking (MAJOR) liberties, but it was based on my crazy dream the other night, so please bear with me. For everyone else who nicely left a review thank you and yeah; W.T.F?! (Twitter reactions) Pretty much covers this story. :P lol.
> 
> Also for the record I do not believe in harming animals and I love rats. They are cute and smart.
> 
> My Bad!!!! 
> 
> GC

Gibbs kept glancing at McGee all morning, something was off about his junior agent, and he kept stealing glances up towards the director's office as if he were expecting something to happen. He wasn't concentrating on the case at all and he'd had to call him on it twice already.

"McGee!" Gibbs snapped for a third time.

"Sorry boss." Tim said jumping as he was called, "I really don't have anything I can share." He said quickly.

Tony looked over at him, "Not even a credit card receipt?" he asked amazed.

"Well, yeah, but…nothing unusual."

Gibbs sighed, "Coffee…I need coffee." He got up.

"Gibbs!" Vance called as he walked down the stairs. "I need you and your team to stay here." He said.

He walked over to Tim, "I got permission, they are coming here." He told his Nephew.

Tim blinked in surprise, "h…here!" he almost squeaked out. For some reason Tim had envisaged this meeting taking place in Gibbs' house, preferably in a locked basement.

Vance nodded; he picked up the phone on Tim's desk and typed in a code. Suddenly his voice was heard over the loud speaker. "This is the Director. The building is to be cleared immediately with the exceptions of Ms Sciuto, Dr. Mallard and Dr, Palmer. Who should join me in the MCRT's bullpen." He ordered.

Gibbs and Tony looked as the other agents in the building got up and left their desks exiting the building.

"What the hell is going on?" Gibbs growled.

"I have some people coming to help with your case." Vance told him.

"The….they're all coming, the whole council!" Tim said the fear evident in his voice.

Vance smiled the same smile Gibbs had seen him give his children… full of love. "Don't worry little one you are under my protection."

Tim sighed and his shoulders relaxed.

'Little one?' Tony mouthed to Gibbs who shook his head in confusion.

"Your father also." Vance told Tim as a man came in with crates of lab rats.

Tim's eyes widened "But the rule!"

"That's why the rats." Vance told him and Tim relaxed a bit.

* * *

Ducky, Jimmy and Abby joined them and Vance motioned them all to take seats as Tim got up to stand behind him.

"This case, this case is beyond top secret, what I am about to tell you is so secret the President isn't read in, he doesn't have high enough clearance." Vance started.

Gibbs leaned against the desk and looked at the determined face of Vance and the terrified face of McGee.

"What is it that has my junior agent afraid of his own shadow?" Gibbs asked

"I'm an anomaly boss, I shouldn't exist." Tim said Vance shot him a reproachful look.

"The world you know Gibbs is not all there is, there are sub worlds known as Ne'er worlds?" Vance told him straight out.

Tim raised an eyebrow, "Uncle?"

"Uncle?" Tony asked looking confused from Tim to Vance.

Vance held up his hand, "All in good time, I am trying to prepare you."

Gibbs glared at Tim, who realized he needed to speed things up for his boss. "You remember the legends from when you were younger, heaven, hell, the Gods, the Goddesses, Zeus, death, Gaia, the Arthurian legends…they are all real." Tim said quickly.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Well." Gibbs said unimpressed.

Vance stopped and looked up as the room got darker and the building shook, "They are coming." He said and stepped back as the wall in front of them seemed to disappear and was replaced by a group of strange people.

* * *

Vance stood in front of the group. Tim moved closer to his boss.

A tall extremely old looking man walked in, followed by a beautiful woman wearing foliage in her hair, another beautiful woman with dark eyes and a dark cloak and a man in a trench coat wearing a black fedora who stood apart from the group and a few other regal men and women appeared.

"Mother…Elders." Vance said and bowed in deference to the guests.

The oldest man looked at Vance, "Leon, Gaia's son…we wish to know why we were called here,"

Tim stood forward. "Rage is accused of killing Judson Stillwell."

The older man looked angry, "Why is the abomination talking to me."

Tim lowered his head and moved back.

"He is the youngest of us all and a good person." Vance argued.

"HE IS THE SON OF DEATH!" The Elder raged.

The others gasped in surprise as Tim bowed his head ashamed.

Vance placed a hand on his shoulder as the council member in the trench coat shot daggers at the Head Elder.

"Judson Stillwell was Nimue's son, one of Mabs' children."

The elder turned to the man in the trench coat, "Your son's need to be held accountable."

"NO!" Tim took a deep breath and stood his ground. "There is a chance he is innocent, when my father took Judson over, he said that Rage had turned up on the ship where he was, the water is not our domain, we are for the most part forbidden to go there. Rage was summoned, there is a mortal hand in this, and I need permission to allow the team access to all the information and if needed entrance into the Ne'er."

The elder looked at Tim like he was a piece of dirt, "Granted. But you will be responsible for keeping them safe if they enter the Ne'er."

Then he turned to the man in the trench coat, "Your mess, and your sons you can stay." He said. They others faded out. Except for the woman with the foliage who lingered for a few moments.

"Leon." She held open her arms.

"Mother." He held her gaining strength from her strength. She looked at Tim. "You are well?" she asked.

Tim bowed, "Yes Ma'am."

Gaia smiled a little, "Your mother will be pleased to hear it."

"May I….please, just once…see her?" Tim asked his voice full of longing.

Gaia shook her head, "No little one that is her punishment. I know she touches you occasionally, I feel her reach out to you. Be grateful I allow you that time each year."

Tim lowered his head sadly as his grandmother turned to go. She stopped and looked at the single man left, glowered at him and the earth shook and she faded past him in a rush of wind.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Gibbs growled from behind them

"That was my mother; this is what Timothy was trying to tell you." Vance said.

Gibbs tried to compose himself and he looked at the man in the trench coat. "Agent Gibbs, I have heard much about you." He said.

Gibbs looked at this strange man, "So who are you and how can you help with my case."

"I took Judson" he said simply.

Vance looked at the man. "Before you work with them you know the rule."

"I cannot be any less than I am." Death said, "But none of your agents will die, unless it is there time."

Gibbs looked at the man guardedly, "Director, you think this man is a danger to my agents and he just admitted to killing Judson Stillwell why are we not taking him into custody?"

"I did not kill the man, it was his time and I took him."

Tony drew his gun, "You're a cold blooded killer."

"NO!" Tim stood between his team mate and his father. "Father, take a rat or two, Uncle has provided them for your visit. I will explain."

Tim turned to Tony who was watching as Death walked over to the tank and waved a hand and a few of the rats died.

Death sighed and took a chair and watched his boy at work.

* * *

Tim turned to the others, "My father does not kill people, people die it is a natural fact of life, he is not a murderer, he takes people souls over to the Ne'er or beyond when they have died."

Tony looked over at Abby who uncharacteristically hadn't said a word.

She was sat in Tim's chair her eyes wide and hand over her mouth.

"Abbs?" Tim said walking up to her, "Please I'm sorry." He went to touch her and she shrank back.

Gibbs moved behind her. "Abby?"

"It's all true," she breathed in shock, "When you first talked in your sleep, I thought you were dreaming, I used to listen in but it's all true….Death is your father and your mother is…."

"Abby!" Tim snapped.

"But Timmy, it's so sad, she's your mother and you only get to feel her presence once a year, you've never even seen her."

"I can't Abbs, it's the law." Tim replied sadly.

Death looked unflinchingly at his son; he supposed this would be one of those points where if he'd had emotions he would have felt something for the pain his son was in.

Ducky walked over to Tim and put his hand on his shoulder, "No matter whose son you are you are still my friend and I will be glad to have your unique input on this case."

Tim gave a small smile and stepped away from Abby and Gibbs.

"So, who is Rage?" Jimmy asked having stood unnoticed at the back of the group.

Tim sighed, "Rage is one of my brothers."

"You have brothers?" Tony asked.

Tim nodded. "Rage, Lust, Envy and Chaos."

"And you just got called Tim?"

Tim smiled, "Mother named me after her uncle, my name is Time. I just liked Timothy better."

"Who was her uncle?" Gibbs asked

"Kronos." Tim replied.

Death stood and yawned, Another Rat dropped dead, "So son, Are you going to try to talk to Rage, I do not believe he would kill another Ne'er worlder."

Tim glared at his father, "We do not make assumptions, Find Rage, tell him we'll meet him at the inn."

Vance looked over at Tim, "You are not bringing him here?"

Tim laughed, "Would you?"

Vance gave a smile back, "You are right, The Inn would be the safest place to talk to him. Fill the team in on the rules of The Inn."

Vance turned and headed back to his office not even acknowledging that Death had vanished and all the rats in the tank were now dead.

Gibbs walked over to Tim, "OK Rule 38 is in play, these are your people, and your world, fill us in."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Tim looked around at the team all looking at him expectantly.

"Ok, we had better head out, Boss, Tony, Abby you have better come too, dressed like that maybe some of the Ne'er's will talk to you." Tim looked at Ducky and Palmer, "I'm sorry, I know you really want to see some of my world and I promise you I will take you another time, but right now we have to go."

Ducky nodded, "That's fine lad. We have another autopsy to be getting on with, I do look forward to sitting down with you and your uncle and hearing some of the stories you have some time."

"I don't really have any stories, I'm quite young, Vance on the other hand…." Tim smiled "Is a lot older and has way more stories than I do."

Tony grabbed his bag and walked over to Tim, "So Tiny Tim, just how old are you?"

Tim shrugged, "Thirty three." He replied, "And a bit…"He mumbled.

"How much of a bit?" Gibbs asked intrigued.

Tim mumbled something and turned away, "What was that?" Gibbs asked.

"A hundred…"

Abby looked at him, "One hundred and thirty three?!" she exclaimed as Tim nodded.

Tony smirked and could hardly contain himself, "And Vance calls you 'little one'!" he laughed.

"Well I am the last born." Tim said and then shook his head, "Come on, or we'll be late."

Gibbs handed Tim the keys, "Come on then Elf-Lord, you know where we are going." He climbed in the passenger seat as Tony and Abby got in the back.

* * *

Tim pulled the car up outside a bunch of disused warehouses; the buildings were condemned and looked in imminent danger of collapse.

"Is this safe?" Abby asked looking around her.

Tim nodded; they started to walk forward, "Stop." He said and walked over to a strange design carved on a tree standing to one side.

He knocked on the tree and put his hand on the panel. "Ow!" he exclaimed as a small blue creature bit him then giggled and ran back towards its hole halfway their it let out a tiny shriek and died, Tim picked it up and stroked life back into the creature and the others watched amazed, "Bloody gremlins, they are like toddlers always getting into mischief." he cussed.

"You can bring things back to life?" Tony asked in a hushed but angry tone.

"Yeah but…."Tim started.

"Kate, Tim, you could have brought back Kate." Tony growled angrily.

Tim shook his head, "No I couldn't, In the eyes of my people I am only a child, I can't do things like that I don't have the power, the best I could do was allow you to all have some time with her after she died. So you could say goodbye."

They stopped and looked at him. "She was really there, you did that."

Tim nodded sadly. "I did…Father waited until you were all done and then he took her beyond."

Gibbs walked over and hugged his Agent, "Thank you Tim, I appreciate you doing that for us all."

He said as they looked at the warehouses as the scene before the group shifted.

* * *

At first it was like looking into a rippling pond the buildings began to wave and shimmer, then like watching a bursting balloon a whole in the shimmer appeared, the other side of the whole, though it was daylight here, it was night there.

He stepped through and motioned for the others to do the same. They did and within moment it was suddenly night; slowly the town around them began to appear.

People started to invade their vision, but the people were strange, off slightly, pointed ears, different color skin, sometimes not looking human at all, some looking like anyone else.

Tim waited as they got acclimatized to the new reality around them.

"Welcome to the Ne'er." He said without flourish and they all realized it was real.

The one thing Gibbs noticed was that there were no children; in fact no one looked younger than Tim.

"TIME!" A voice called and a woman in russet colors with long auburn hair came running up and grabbed Tim in a warm embrace.

Tim smiled and forgot he was with the others, "Aunt Fall, it's good to see you," he hugged her back.

"I hear you are to bring mortals to our realm?" she said sounding like she was chastising a child.

Tim lowered his head, but smiled, "I have them with me." He turned and introduced them to her, "This is my boss, Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo and Abigail Sciuto… Guy's this is my Aunt Fall, Vance's sister."

Looking at her they could see similarities.

"Pleased to meet you." Gibbs said extending his hand and admiring the dazzling colors in her hair.

Fall laughed and looked at Tim, "A redhead man right?" she asked conspiratorially.

Tim nodded. "We have to go; we are headed to The Inn. But Aunt Fall…If you see her…" He stopped hoping he wouldn't sound too sappy in front of his boss, "Tell her…tell her I love her."

Fall's face dropped, she clasped the youngest of them all in a hug, "She loves you too little one. One day, maybe mother will let you both be together." She kissed his forehead and with what sounded like the rustle of leaves she disappeared.

* * *

He turned and the others looked at him.

"You have a girlfriend?" Tony asked.

Tim shook his head, "No, she's my mothers' sister."

Tony looked sad, he missed his mom and she had died when he was eight, he couldn't imagine how hard it must be for Tim to have lived all these years knowing he could never see his mother and she wasn't dead.

"Tell us about her?" Tony asked as they walked up the cobblestoned street.

Tim stopped as his face lightened up, "I have been told she is beautiful, I have her eyes…Sometimes I feel her when she is near, but she is not allowed direct contact she is an elemental, she should not have created me with my father, but he is endless and she fell for him. Even though they are the antithesis of each other. She creates life and my father takes it."

Tony stopped, "Your mother creates life?"

Tim gave a half smile, "Every year."

Abby hugged him, "Tim…who is your mother?"

Tim sighed, "My mother is Gaia's daughter, Springtime."

Tim looked up and realized that he had walked all the way to The Inn. "Oh, we're here." He said.

They stopped and looked at what to Tony's mind could only be described as a 'hobbit hole' type of building, something you would see in a fantasy movie. "Wow!" he said without thinking.

Tim grinned "I knew you'd like it," he laughed.

Gibbs was admiring the workmanship of the building, like the buildings of the middle ages, where the wooden door and lintel had been carved to perfection with strange writing engraved on it.

"Tim, is that writing?" Gibbs asked pointing up at the swirly patterns.

Tim nodded, "Mab's people, the Faye. The keep the balance, it is a warning that all that enter here are welcome and fighting will result in banishment to the null."

"The null?"

Tim smiled, "I'm not sure if it's true, we have our own legends, the Null is where there is nothing, no form or substance no feelings…It was a bedtime story to help children behave. However no one challenges it," he told them.

"Wow and I thought my mother's Louis the XIV furniture was scary!" Tony gasped, "That must have given you nightmares?"

"Nope, my father telling me about his day gave me nightmares." Tim smiled as he opened the door.

* * *

A short man no taller than 2ft 5 came over to the group, "Honored Guests please enter my establishment."

"Young sir, your father informed us of the council's decision and your arrival with your honored guests." The man bowed

"Sykes," Tim smiled a happy smile and reached down and lifted him up twirling him around as the small man laughed. "Your still here?"

"Where else would I be?" Sykes asked.

"Where are we meeting?" Tim asked.

"In your playroom." Sykes replied straight faced as Tim blushed and Tony sniggered. "Would your guests be wanting to have something to drink?"

"Playroom?" Tony asked.

"Sykes is for want of a better word my childminder." Tim said not realizing that he had said is rather than was.

"Bourbon?" Gibbs asked.

Sykes nodded, "I do carry some of the more exotic mortal beverages."

"Two." Tony asked.

Abby looked along the bar and squealed, "You have Caf-Pow?" she said excitedly.

Sykes smiled, "My favorite drink." He admitted.

Tim looked up, "Bourbon?" he asked hopefully.

Sykes looked at him, "Give you a man's drink, little one, I already have your drink ready, A Hairy Ogre Hangover."

Tim sighed as the bartender handed him the large glass of purple drink.

"Isn't that the drink you invented?" Abby asked.

Sykes laughed, "No, it's been a children's favorite for a millennium."

Tim took his drink and took a swig, "It's still my favorite." He added with a smile.

"I'll bring your drinks back to your room," Sykes said.

Tim nodded carrying his he walked back past the patrons who were looking at Tim's guests and whispering in hushed tones.

Tim stopped at a large wooden door and opened it.

* * *

The room was huge, there was a large bed covered with furs in the corner and big throw pillows on it, a large rug covered the floor and various pictures of what would in a mortal child's room amount to celebrities adorned the wall, there were racks and racks of old leather bound books and a large desk made out of hand carved oak stood in the corner with a large leather chair behind it.

There was a large oak table in the middle of the room and on one wall were pictures of Tim as a child and through the years in various types of outfits and with some strange looking animals.

Tim stopped as he entered, "Cerb?" he asked.

A deep growl sounded shaking the room, though the team could see nothing. A smoky black mass bowled Tim over. Gibbs and Tony drew their guns, but Tim was laughing. "Cerb….Cerberus you oversized lump, get off me….Good Dog."

Tim stood on tiptoes and stroked the air a good foot about his head. "Good boy."

The others watched this exchange in awe; they could see nothing but a faint Smokey outline.

"Bed." Tim ordered another deep bark later and the room shook as the mass bounced away.

Tim turned at the shocked look on the teams faces.

"Cerberus, the Cerberus? The guard dog of Hell?" Gibbs asked remembering his ancient Greek.

Tim nodded, "the fourth one, he's only a puppy." He grinned.

Tony looked stunned, "He's seven freaking feet tall and only a puppy!"

Tim nodded, "uh huh." He took his boots off and climbed on his huge bed crossing his legs and looking totally at home.

"Settle down guys, it may be a while before my father finds my brother." Tim said, "He could be anywhere in the Ne'er."

Gibbs sat on the large leather chair, he watched his agent relax reading a book in a language he couldn't understand. He couldn't believe that this morning he had been looking at his agent like the green Probie on the team. Now he was the most knowledgeable person in the room.

He closed his eyes, he didn't know how long they would wait, but he wanted to be ready for when this meeting with Tim's brother actually took place; and with the rumble of snoring from the seven foot; 'invisible' dog in the corner, Gibbs found himself quickly lulled into sleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs awoke as Sykes walked in carrying their drinks, two bourbon's, a Caf-Pow and a Hairy ogre hangover.

Sykes smiled as he looked over to find Tim curled up on his bed, mouth slightly open and more relaxed than the team had seen him in ages.

"He always sleeps well when he is home." Sykes says smiling lovingly at his charge.

"He lives here?" Gibbs asked quietly so as not to wake the others.

Sykes nodded and climbed up onto a chair next to Gibbs. "His father is Death, he is not equipped to raise a child, when Time was born, Gaia was livid, the Ne'er shook for days. His mother was ordered to hand him over; she sought me out and asked me to raise him." He told the other man.

"Why couldn't his mother raise him?"

"She is an elemental, the bringer of life, falling in love with Death, the collector of souls, created an anomaly, Time. He's always been a good boy; he has the kindness of his mother and the intuitiveness of his father. He's never been emotion led like his brothers. Gaia made a decree no more souls were to be born to the Ne'er until Time had done penance on earth to redress the balance that his life had broken."

"But Tim's not evil?" Gibbs said.

"No he's not, stroppy sometimes, but then what teenager isn't."

Gibbs smiled at the thought of his junior agent being a teenager.

"Is there any word on Tim's father?" Gibbs said not really wanting to call him Death.

"He should be here soon, Time's best friend has arrived though, he also the best at waking him up…He's fast and Time tends to be hard to wake."

* * *

Sykes opened the door and at first Gibbs saw nothing then a light flashed around his head.

Gibbs swiped his hand, "What is that?" he asked.

Sykes smiled, "Time's best friend."

The light moved over to Tim and started flitting around his head, a tiny body pulling his hair and Gibbs watched as it stopped, it was a tiny person with wings.

"A fairy?" Gibbs asked.

The small being stopped and flew to Gibbs' face stuck her tongue out and resumed her mini attack of Tim.

Sykes laughed, "No…Her name is Pixel, she's a sprite, she was the last born before the ban, she's a month older than Time."

Abby and Tony awoke and looked over at the tiny sprite attacking Tim.

"Gibbs, that thing is hurting him!" Abby exclaimed.

"It's ok Abbs." Gibbs said laughing at the tiny beings antics.

Tim groaned in his sleep, waving his arm around his head he groaned, "Get off Pix!"

There was a high tiny noise. "No….later pix let me sleep!" Tim groaned.

The noise came again.

"What human?" Tim said, he was still asleep. He knew he was home and couldn't understand why his best friend was complaining about a grouchy stinky human man, who smelled like tree death and something strange.

"oh, that's just my boss," Tim turned over pulling the fur blanket over him.

Gibbs grinned waiting for the next explosion, and he wasn't disappointed.

Tim sat bolt upright his eyes wide. " _BOSS_!" he practically screamed in shock.

"Morning, Elf-lord." Gibbs grinned back.

Pix stopped and laid down laughing on Tim's head, He squeaked and Tim glared at him.

"It's not funny." Tim said.

Abby laughed at the sight of the small sprite laughing on her friends head.

"What is that?" she asked.

"This is my best friend, Pixel." Tim said lifting the tiny sprite off his head and placing her in Abby's hands, "Pix, this is Abby and that's Tony and this is Gibbs, I work with them."

Pix made a noise and Tim listened intently, he smiled, "Fine." He said,

"Pixel?" Abby asked, "Like a computer Pixel?"

"That's who I named them after." Tim said tiredly and reaching into a footlocker by his bed and grabbing a shirt out of it. "I'm gonna hit the head." He said scratching at his lopsided hair.

Just as he went into the bathroom Pix followed him and whispered something into his ear. Tim stopped dead, "When?" He asked.

He waited as Pixel answered him, "OK…that gives us time….Oh I don't know go bug him or something, give me an hour." Tim slammed the door for the bathroom.

* * *

Gibbs looked at Sykes, "Do you know what that thing just said to him?" he asked.

Sykes shrugged clearing away the glasses, "Nope, Time is the only one who can speak to all the races, we think it is because of his heritage, most folk speak Faye to each other but Time is the only one to be able to speak to understand them all in their language, it is something he was born with." He shrugged off the annoying sprite that was on his shoulder and walked out of the room.

"I hope Tim lets us use the bathroom." Abby said.

"Of course I will, I er…just needed to clean it up first." Tim said with a smile, handing Abby a towel, "Don't worry, I have normal toiletries in there." He smiled. He waited until Abby had gone in and then he turned to Gibbs.

"Pix has seen my brother, he's on his way here, he'll be about half an hour." Tim said.

Tony took his gun out of his back and checked it. "Just in case." He said looking at Tim.

"Tony, my brother is loud and threatening, but he wouldn't hurt anyone in here. The fear of the null is too great."

"OK," Tony said not sounding too convinced,

"And Tony if you start something…We may end up in the null, more me than you as I am responsible for your behavior while you're here."

"He'll behave." Gibbs nodded knowing that although he hadn't said anything, the human Jeans, and the Faye tunic shirt Tim was now sporting made him look more like a teenager than he ever had working for him.

Tim moved around quickly tidying up his room, filling a huge dog bowl with what looked like blue chicken legs, "Kibble." He explained and filling a bowl with water. The huge, Invisible to him, Dog was heard panting and Tim stood on tiptoe to stroke behind the dog's ears, "Father's coming so I have to let you out." He said sadly as the dog finished its food, the dog gave a loud bark and it's panting receded as Tim opened a door in the back of the room.

Abby came out of the bathroom and Tony filled her in on what was going on, "Abbs, I want you to go to the bar with Sykes, I can't go," Tim told her.

"I know you need to be here for your father and brother." Abby said.

Tim nodded, "yeah…that's it, and Sykes'll set you up somewhere out of the way, listen, in, maybe you'll hear something useful."

"Ok." Abby said, trying not to get too excited at the thought of being able to sit in the back and quietly watch the people of this strange realm.

* * *

The floor started to shake outside, and in The Inn, the patrons moved giving space to the large man with the hulking body that walked into the tavern.

"SYKES!" a deep booming voice called, "Where is the little toad?"

Sykes ran to the door, "Master Rage, welcome to my establishment, your brother and his esteemed guest are in his rooms." He gestured to the man and bowed as he passed as did any of the patrons that were between him and the back rooms.

Gibbs and Tony jumped as the door slammed open, "Little one…where are you? Come on midget…" Rage bellowed as he walked in.

"Rage, I'm over here. Come and sit down…Really?!" he exclaimed, looking at his brother towering twice his natural size over him.

Rage's face broke into a grin as he picked Tim up and ruffled his hair. "Baby brother…You brought Mortals to the Ne'er?!"

"I have permission, now please, meet my boss and my co-worker, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo Junior." Tim said.

Both Tony and Gibbs blinked as Rage shrank two sizes until he was the size of a tall, normal man.

Rage broke into an easy grin, "Gibbs and DiNozzo yes?"

Gibbs nodded, "Rage."

Rage looked at Tony and his gaze darkened, "You are the one playing those practical jokes on my brother?"

Tony gulped and nodded.

"GOOD!" Rage bellowed, "You need to meet our cousin, he would enjoy getting to know you.

"NO!" Tim said quickly, "There is no way that you are getting Tony together with Loki,"

Rage mock sighed as he sank into the oversized chair that accommodated his tall frame. "So why am I here?" he asked. "Father said it was important that you had been given permission by the council no less."

Gibbs could hear the derision in his voice when he mentioned the council.

"Judson Stillwell…You were with him when or before he died?" Tim asked.

"Yes, we were both surprised, Jud and I were friends, oh a least a thousand years before you were born squirt. You know I never go onto the water, we don't go into Mab's domain, and the only one allowed is father…for….you know…." Rage said gratefully accepting the drink Sykes had placed in front of him.

Tim nodded, "So you didn't go to seek him out?"

"No, we meet as usual when he gets into port, he goes to 'Dead Man's park, where we meet before we travel to the Ne'er."

"Dead man's park?" Gibbs asked.

"Rock Creek park Boss; the place is cursed, even for us. People have been dying there for centuries, mostly sailors." Tim informed him.

"Oh." Gibbs said glaring at Tony who had opened his mouth to say 'See!' but thought better of it and closed his mouth again.

"So what happened then?" Tim asked.

Rage sighed, "I was with…someone," He stopped as Tim raised an eyebrow. "No, I wasn't cheating on Jud." He said not realizing what he had just admitted.

"I was with a girl…Lust has a new flame, I was checking her out…just talking you know, she wants to marry him, but you know how flighty he is and well, since you were born…and no one is allowed to have children…." Rage stopped.

"I know so, what happened next?"

"Next I felt the summoning ritual, not one of the new age pagan wanna be's but a real summoning ritual…There's been nothing felt that powerful since you were born."

Tim ducked his head hoping that his boss wouldn't pick up on that. "Then the next thing I know I'm sitting on Jud's bunk on a boat in the flippin ocean!" he said surprised.

"Did you feel anything?" Tim asked.

Rage looked at Tim like her was stupid. "Time…are you crazy….of course I felt something…Rage, that's all I feel…"

Tim sighed, "Did you have anything else."

"Yeah…" Rage growled rolling up the sleeve on his tunic, "These!"

"Wow!" both Tim and Tony said at the same time, looking at bright red Celtic designs on his arms.

Tim looked at those and blanched. "Those are…"

"You don't have to tell me whose they are…question is, what the hell are we going to do about it?" Tim asked as the other two looked confused. "Boss, this is big…huge, I don't think I can deal with this, we will need Vance." He said

"Your case your lead Tim, you get whoever you think we will need."

Tim sighed, "That's good, because we will need my father too." He admitted.

Even Rage paled at that statement, "You're going to bring her in with him…at the same time?"

"I will prove you innocent brother, now I know you've been set up, I just need to get her to admit it without destroying the Ne'er."


	5. Chapter 5

Returning to the mortal world always zapped Tim's strength, doing so with his boss and two friends in tow drained him even more, as they left the Ne'er he stumbled.

"You ok McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Tired," Tim said, it had been daylight in the Ne'er when they left and it was now dark in D.C. they had come out the same place they'd entered and the cars were still there.

"Maybe you should rest up." Gibbs offered.

"No…not now…Abby I need your help." Tim said turning to her, "Do you know of anyone in your circles who is dabbling in ancient pagan magic?"

"I can ask around, see if anyone knows anything." Abby said heading to the back seat of the car.

Tim climbed in the back handing Gibbs the keys on his way past, "I shouldn't drive boss." He said and climbed in the back, by the time Tony got in shotgun, Tim was asleep.

"Call Vance." Gibbs told Tony as they headed back to the naval yard, "Need to fill him in."

* * *

Pulling up outside NCIS, the security guards took one look at Tim asleep in the back of Gibbs' car and bit back a smile, "You been working your team hard again Agent Gibbs?" Harry asked.

Gibbs smirked, "Teenagers!" he said nodding his head towards Tim with a grin.

Harry didn't get it but figured he'd go with the joke, "They been running your team ragged again."

"Yeah," Gibbs said as he drove into the yard.

Tony sighed, "That was close."

Gibbs glared at him, "Wasn't lying DiNozzo." He said. He turned and shook Tim on the shoulder, "Tim, we're back, you need to wake up now."

"Give me five minutes Pix…" Tim slurred half asleep.

Tony stood behind Abby, "This is gonna be good." He whispered in her ear.

Gibbs stepped back from the car. "GRAB YA GEAR!" he yelled.

Tim shot up grabbed his bag and tried to get out of the car, forgetting he still had the safety belt attached he looked up with a glare as both Abby and Tony were laughing.

"No fair Abs!" Tim griped as Vance walked over to them.

"Sleeping on the job Agent McGee?" He asked a twinkle in his eye.

"Shu'up Leon." Tim growled.

Leon looked at the others, "Did you drive straight here?" he asked.

Gibbs nodded, "Tim insisted said he needed to see you."

"We need to get him down to Ducky, he'll need checking over bringing the three of you back by himself what was he thinking?" he snapped.

Tony helped Tim out of the car, "No….Leon….wait…Morrigan…"Tim said and passed out again.

Leon blanched and helped with Tim, "Let's get him to Ducky and we can talk." He said.

* * *

They got him into the elevator and the doors closed, "He wasn't this tired when he brought us through the first time?" Tony said

Vance nodded, "My sister was helping him, she knew he was coming, I take it she didn't let on when he saw her."

"The red-head?" Gibbs asked.

Vance smiled, "Yes Jethro, the red-head."

"No she made it look like Tim had done it himself."

Leon smiled, "She always like boosting the little one's confidence." He said.

"Will he be ok?" Abby asked worried.

"Yeah, he'll learn from this Ms Sciuto, just like you did when you were a child."

"Notta kid…!" Tim grumbled as he tried to wake up.

"Come on McSleepingbeauty, gonna have Ducky check you out." Tony said as the doors to the elevator opened on the autopsy level.

Ducky looked up as the team walked back into the autopsy. "Timothy, my boy are you alright?" He asked as they gently helped him to a spare slab and lifted him up.

"'ust sleepy duck…" Tim sighed and yawned.

"He's a bit dehydrated; he pulled the team back to this side of the Ne'er by himself." Leon told Dr. Mallard. "He is too young, however, my sister didn't tell him to call her for help and he tried it himself."

Ducky nodded and took his vitals, "I'll give him an I.V of fluids, let him rest here for a bit, he should be alright."

"No…Leon, Morrigan, she's working with a mortal…"Tim yawned again, "She's got higher help…Abby's looking but I don't have the power to call Morrigan."

"Sleep little one, I'll deal with this." Leon said carding a hand through Tim's hair as he closed his eyes.

He motioned for the others to leave and they followed him.

Abby got off the elevator at her floor promising to keep her lab locked and any information would be taken to Gibbs and Vance directly.

* * *

Tony, Vance and Gibbs walked into Vance's office and he locked the door.

"OK," Gibbs said after a moment's pause, "Who is Morrigan and why is Tim so scared of her."

"Morrigan is a Celtic God, she one of the highest of the Fae. She is charged with keeping the balance of power, to have her involved in this is big, but worse the accusation that she is working for or being manipulated by a mortal."

"How much damage can she do?" Tony asked.

Vance smiled a cold cruel smile, "Remember Atlantis?" he asked.

"The mythical city, that sank?" Tony asked.

Vance nodded still smiling the same smile, "Wasn't mythical, it was a real island near Greece, Morrigan was controlled by a human king, named Durga, he wanted her power, he fell in love with her and then spurned her, she doesn't like being used, so she got her revenge."

"And this time?" Gibbs asked.

"If you can find and punish the person responsible for Judson's death, the mortal person responsible, maybe we can persuade her to let it go."

"You think it'll be that easy?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing is ever that easy." Leon replied with a sigh.

Tim woke up to find Ducky watching him sipping a cup of tea, "Timothy, would you care to join me?" he asked.

Tim sat up and rubbed his eyes as Ducky held a cup out for him.

"Please." He did feel thirsty although truth be told he'd kill for a Hairy Ogre Hangover, but he'd never admit it, tea was good too, he surmised.

He sat up and stretched, "Where's the others?" he asked.

"Abigail is in her lab, looking for someone you asked her to find, the others are upstairs with Director Vance, being filled in on someone called Morrigan."

Tim choked on his tea. "M…Morrigan?" he waited as everything became clear. "How long have I been here?" he asked.

"Just a few hours my lad, apparently taking your team through the 'portal'?" He stopped for clarification and then continued as Tim gave it, "The Portal zapped your strength, and your aunt helped you through the first time." Ducky told him.

"Aunt Fall, she never said…I…I thought I had…" Tim's face fell, "No matter how old I think I am I'm still a child." He stood up and paced the room. "I can't help if I'm too young to do anything." He stropped.

"Timothy, May I suggest if you want to be thought of as an adult, that you act like one." Ducky admonished.

Tim stopped and realized he was acting like a teenager, "I'm sorry Ducky, I…I don't know why I did that."

Ducky smiled, he could honestly see why Vance called him little one. "Maybe you should head upstairs and see if you can help the others now you are fully recovered." He prompted.

Tim nodded, "Yeah, thanks Ducky." He said and headed for the elevator.

* * *

Walking from Autopsy to the elevator that would take him to the bullpen via the back entrance, Abby caught him, "Timmy, I think I may have who we're looking for, you heading up to Gibbs?" she asked.

Tim nodded, "I am you wanna tag along?" he offered, she smiled took his arm and they walked to the elevator together.

As the doors shut Abby turned to Tim, "I know this must be unsettling for you," She said, "I just want you to know I remember the dreams you had about your parents and I know how much you hurt, I did think it was just a dream, but now I know it's real I want you to know I'm here for you." She offered.

"Thanks Abbs." He smiled as the door closed.

Walking arm and arm into the bullpen Gibbs smiled, it was nice to see Tim so relaxed and although he knew that Tim and Abby weren't a couple anymore it was nice to see that they still had a close friendship.

"What'ya got Abbs." Gibbs voice floated across the bullpen.

Abby smiled, "I had a call from one of my contacts." She said walking up to him and grabbing the clicker for the plasma. "Petty office Jake Stevenson, I called Carol and she said he'd been pretty heavy into black magic and Paganism he was also on the same ship as Judson Stillwell." She said with a smile on her face.

"I need to go back, I'll show Rage, see if he recognizes the man. If he does we can bring him in boss."

"For what?!" Gibbs asked.

The trio stopped and looked at him.

"I know you want to clear your brother McGee, but so far all we have is that 'spooky' stuff of yours, I need something that will tie Stevenson into Stillwell's murder. Otherwise this is going to just end up a cold case pretty quickly."

"Tim, go see your brother, get verification on the I.D. Abbs, forensics, anything that will tie Stevenson to this case and no Carol's say so won't do. DiNozzo…Look through the files, see if there were any grievances filed against Stevenson by Stillwell, a reason that Stevenson would want to murder Stillwell…." Gibbs said.

They all started to move. "And People…." Gibbs said, they all stopped, "Just because we are looking at Stevenson for the normal angle to this case, do not rule out anyone else as a suspect." He advised.

A chorus of "Yes Boss," and "Yes Gibbs." Met his ears and he watched as his team went their separate ways.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Thinking for a moment, Gibbs grabbed his coat and followed Tim.

"McGee!" he called as Tim walked out of the building.

"Boss?" Tim turned surprised.

"Figured you could use some back up." Gibbs said, To be honest he didn't know if he wanted to go with Tim because he was fascinated with his world or if it was the hope that he'd run into the red headed woman again or even if it was, and he hated to admit it, worry, worry that his 'youngest/oldest' agent now knowing in his world that he was just a teenager needed to be protected more.

Tim looked at him and nodded, "appreciate that boss." He said and walked towards his car and then bypassed it completely walking to a shed in a deserted corner of the back of the car park.

"Tim?" Gibbs asked.

"Short cut." Tim told him with a smirk. He opened the door and stepped in Gibbs following close behind.

"I've never seen this here before." He said.

"Vance put it in after you transferred me, he didn't want me walking home in the dark and I didn't have a car." Tim said.

"This gets you to Silver Springs?" Gibbs asked.

"No…Silver Springs I don't live there? I still live in The Inn at the Ne'er. I'm not allowed…." Tim petered off looking embarrassed.

"Tim?"

Tim sighed, "I'm not old enough to live outside the Ne'er, I still live in The Inn with Sykes, when I said I hadn't seen him for a while…I was lying Boss, I left that morning. When Tony picked me up with Kate from 'my apartment,' it is Vance's. He has an apartment for me to have a mailing address for work, but I'm not old enough to really live on my own."

"What about Jethro…the dog Abby got you to take home?" Gibbs asked as Tim shut the door.

Tim smiled, "I sent him to a friend from FLETC, lives on a huge farm. I couldn't keep him, I mean how did I explain to Abby that I have a dog that is over 7 feet tall and would eat Jethro if I left them alone?"

Gibbs smirked; "Fair point."

Tim went to press his hand on the mark at the back of the shed and Gibbs stopped him, "You going to be ok, I mean to take me with you?" he asked.

Tim nodded, "Yeah, I can take you, big groups apparently I'm not ready for yet." He pressed his palm to the Fae mark on the wood and the back of the shed disappeared and they were in a cobblestoned yard and it was daylight.

* * *

"Can't get used to the time difference thing." Gibbs admitted.

Tim laughed "I have a theory about it Boss, I figure seeing as most of the Fae are Celtic; the Ne'er is on Irish time." He said.

"Someone out there!" A familiar voice came.

"It's only me and Gibbs, Sykes!" Tim called back.

"You're back?" Sykes looked surprised,

"Yeah I need to see Rage again," Tim said as he walked into the back of The Inn and sniffed at the big pot on the stove.

"Were-folk stew?" Tim asked.

Sykes shook his head, "Nope, Dryad. You hungry?" Sykes asked putting two hand carved bowls and two wooden spoons on the table.

"Yeah!" Tim said enthusiastically grabbing a bowl and sitting down.

Gibbs bit back a laugh at the teenage behavior of his agent and looked warily at the bowl. "Dryad stew?" he asked.

Tim laughed, "All vegan, Were-folk stew has meat and more bite to it," Tim explained. Taking the first spoonful of stew and savoring every bite.

Sykes dropped a drink in front of Tim, "Drink this boy, you're looking thin." He smiled and ruffled Tim's hair. "I have sent word to your brother to meet you here." He said. "I have brought you bourbon Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded at the small man, "Do you think it will be long before Tim's brother is here?" he asked.

Sykes shrugged his shoulders, "It all depends on the boy's mood. If Rage is in a good mood he'll be here soon. If not…then it'll be up to Time to calm his brother down."

Tim took another mouthful of stew, "'S ok I've done it before." He said with his mouthful.

Sykes sighed and handed Gibbs his bowl, "Tis good, you should try it." He offered.

Gibbs nodded and dipped his spoon in, it was good and he nodded to Sykes who smiled and went back to cleaning his bar before he opened up.

Tim looked up as the first rumble hit The Inn, "Sprites and pixies!" Tim cussed; Gibbs raised an eyebrow in mirth but said nothing. "Rage is coming and it sounds like he's in a bad mood."

"You gonna be ok Tim?" Gibbs asked concerned for his junior agent and not really wanting to get into a fight with, whatever Tim's brother actually was…apart from big!

Tim nodded, "He won't hurt me, he's all bluster really, he just gets riled up easy." He said "We should leave the kitchen though; Sykes likes his crockery, and move this to my room." Tim got up to leave, stopped grabbed his bowl and turned back.

"What? It's good stew." He said to be honest he hadn't eaten much since this whole mess had started and he was, after all, a growing boy.

Gibbs nodded and followed.

"Your brother's coming." Sykes said looking up.

"I'm gonna be in my room incase he kicks off, Cerb in?" He asked.

"No, he's with your father today, dog training." Sykes said. "Good thing too, a visit from your father clears all the rats and mice out of the basement." He grinned.

* * *

Just as Tim entered his room and sat at the table Rage blustered into The Inn.

" _ **Where is he**_?" Rage yelled.

"In here!" Tim yelled through his door.

Rage stormed in and slammed himself into a spare chair at the table. "I thought I was not under suspicion any more, why did you send for me squirt!"

Tim sipped his soup and waited; Rage balled his fists up and slammed them on the table.

"YOU….You are keeping me waiting!" he snapped.

"Nope." Tim said and sipped some more soup. "I'm waiting." He said

Gibbs looked over at the two brothers, he admired the tactic Tim was using but said nothing preferring to await the outcome of this battle of wills.

Rage sat there and Gibbs swore he saw the man shrink a size and calm down.

"Time. Why did you call me?" Rage said his anger dissipated.

"I know who's setting you up but I need your help to confirm it,"

"Who?" Rage asked, "I need to know…Judson….he shouldn't have died." The sadness was clear on his face and Tim patted his brother's hand.

"Uncle Leon and I will deal with her, we need you to identify a mortal for me, the one we think is responsible for pulling you onto Judson's ship."

"Sure…" Rage said, Tim pulled a picture out of his pocket.

"This is Petty Officer Jake Stevenson. Do you know him?" He asked.

Rage looked at the picture and balled up his fists not wanting to end up in the null for losing his temper in front of his little brother and his brother's boss, "Yeah." He growled out through gritted teeth, "He was Judson's bunk mate."

Tim nodded, "Thanks." He stood up, "We have to get back Boss." He said leaving his bowl on the table, he walked to the door.

Gibbs followed him, again taking stock of the finely crafted woodwork, just in case he never made it back there.

* * *

Heading to the back exit, Rage caught up to Tim as he left. "Time…tell me who do you think this mortal got to help him, just who do you think is behind this?"

Tim turned and looked his brother in the chest. Even calm Rage was a good two foot taller than him. He looked up to try and look him in the eyes, "Morrigan…we think it was Morrigan."

A look of fear crossed Rage's face, "I worked with her once…Time you don't want to mess with her…she's evil, she's dangerous and she won't care that you are our last best hope. She'll kill you."

"You worked for her?" Gibbs asked.

"Atlantis, she used me to help amplify her rage." He explained.

Gibbs nodded having already been told the story. "I'll keep him safe."

Rage laughed, a full on hearty belly laugh with a deep booming sound. "You will, will you mortal…my little brother has more power than even he knows, I can make a safe bet he'll end up protecting you."

"What?" Tim asked confused at what his brother had said.

"Go…little one, if you need me send that sprite of yours." He said.

Tim nodded, "I will, she's never too far."

"Just tell her to tug on my ear, you're the only one in the Ne'er that understands her squeak." He smiled. "Fair well little brother." He said and turned.

Tim turned to see a blue light buzzing behind Gibbs, "Come on then Pix, back to the mortal world."

Pix let out a tiny cheer and flit over to Tim's shoulder avoiding Gibbs who smelt like dead wood and burnt coffee tree.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Walking out of the Ne'er Portal, (shed), at the back of the car park, Gibbs looked at his watch, he wasn't so sure about Tim thinking the Ne'er ran on Irish time, as it was light here now and it looked like although only a few hours had passed, he was sure he'd spent longer at The Inn in the Ne'er than that.

Pix flitted up to his ear and squeaked.

Tim laughed, "No, the mortal realm always smells like this. I had to get used to it too. Now you have to make yourself scarce," Tim opened his pocket Pix poked her head out and squeaked.

"No you can't eat it it's bigger than you."

Gibbs looked at him, "Nutter Butter boss, she loves chocolate." Tim explained.

"What woman doesn't?" Gibbs replied as they walked back up to the sign in desk.

As the elevator opened, Gibbs and Tim walked in to a hive of activity.

Leon was pacing the Bullpen as Tony was ploughing through a ton of paperwork, "I think I have something," he said and then shook his head, "Damn, we need McGee!" Tony snapped.

"I'm here Tony," Tim said stepping around the divider, "What do you need?"

"Thank God!" Tony sighed and slouched into his chair.

Leon turned to Tim, "3 days." He said.

"Oh! I'm sorry I lost track of time." Tim said.

Gibbs looked confused. "Leon?"

"You've been gone 3 days Gibbs, don't worry the Ne'er will do that to you sometimes." He explained, "DiNozzo found out something disturbing, Petty Officer Stevenson had joined an Al Qaeda based terrorist group, the Soldiers of the Sword. He was working on the ship and was falsifying inventory so that more ammunition than was actually used and accounted for was being purchased and then sold on, it seems like Judson had noticed and was planning on filing a grievance against him."

"So why summon Rage?" Tim asked confused, "There was no need for that."

"I don't know, Stevenson is in interrogation and won't talk, DiNozzo is running down the Al Qaeda angle and trying to locate any ammunition that hasn't been sent on yet."

Tim rubbed his face he had in effect been awake for four days and he had done two trips through the Ne'er as well, but he wanted this over.

"I need to talk to him Boss?" Tim said, "I need to know how he found out about the Ne'er."

Gibbs shot a look to Leon.

Leon walked over to Tim, "Ok, but you're tired; Maybe you should rest a bit first." He suggested.

Tim glared at him, "Director, we've lost 3 days because I lost track of time I need to see him now, I know what I can handle. He's the reason Rage is snapping at everyone in the Ne'er."

Vance looked at his nephew worried, "Ok, but I want Gibbs with you."

"I can do it fine!" Tim snapped and stormed off to the elevators.

* * *

Vance and Gibbs followed him as the doors shut, "Stairs, What's eating him?" Leon asked as they walked down the stairs to interrogation.

"His brother was a bit…er….annoyed that he was still considered a suspect, I think Tim thinks he's messing this up."

Vance nodded, "I can see that, there's a lot riding on this for the kid." He sighed.

Gibbs stopped, "I'm missing something, what is it?" he asked.

"My mother, she contacted Tim, she is displeased that this is causing a rift between the elementals and the Fae, she has told him, that if he doesn't solve it there will be no hope of him ever meeting his mother."

"That's harsh." Gibbs said.

Vance nodded, "I always thought that mother was scared of Tim, she demanded he come here and help redress the balance that his birth caused but she has always been off with him. I think he is just overcompensating as the council is watching this so closely."

"Rage said something about him being your last best hope?"

Leon shrugged, "I assume it's because he's our last hope to unite all the races of the Ne'er."

Tim's anger had grown as he waited for the elevator to take him down to the interrogation rooms.

He had not told Gibbs about his meeting with Gaia, but the fact that he knew that if he messed this up that he would lose all hope of seeing his mother made him mad. This Petty Officer had no right to mess with things he had no knowledge in, and calling in the Morrigan no less.

He grabbed the folder from the observation room and looked at the technicians. "Gibbs is coming I'll take over here." He said.

The technician nodded and handed over his headset, "Thanks Tim," he said and left.

Tim waited until he had gone and switched off the recording devices.

He opened the door and walked next door into interrogation.

* * *

He slammed the door open and threw the folder on the table.

Petty Officer Stevenson looked at him and grinned, "They sent me a junior agent," he laughed, "Walk away kid, you have no idea what you're dealing with."

Tim leaned back and smiled.

Gibbs and Vance walked into observation.

"I wanna see how he does first." Gibbs said, he noticed there were no technicians. "You send them home Leon?" he asked.

Vance shook his head. "Not me." He admitted, "Tim must have."

In the next room, Stevenson grinned. "What I know could blow your mind kid."

Tim raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Really you wanna know what I know?" he pushed.

"I wanna know what you know about the Soldiers of the Sword." Tim said

Stevenson laughed, "They are small compared to the power I wield."

Tim right out laughed, "The….the power….you….." he spluttered in between laughing.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" Stevenson screamed, "I have power."

"You are a pawn." Tim said sadly.

"You know NOTHING!" Stevenson snapped. "I know stuff I summoned a demon."

"Demon?" Tim asked. "She told you she was a demon?"

Stevenson stopped, "I…I never said it was a She?"

"What did she promise you?" Tim asked.

Stevenson looked shocked but said nothing.

"WHAT DID MORRIGAN PROMISE YOU!" Tim snarled.

Stevenson moved back, "How…how did you know her name."

"She's family." Tim said.

Stevenson jumped up as if burned, "You…you're not an agent. You're one of them you are a demon."

Tim stood up and smiled.

"And you're the stupid mortal who messed with something NOT of your business, How did you find out about the Ne'er?"

Stevenson scrambled into the corner and started talking in what to Gibbs was a string of gibberish.

"Shit!" Vance swore and headed for the door.

Tim's eyes flashed, "It won't work on me boy. You wanna know who you're dealing with now?" he asked. The room grew dark and lightening crackled around the edges of the two-way glass separating the interrogation room from observation.

Stevenson nodded shaking in his boots.

"I am the son of death, I am the brother of Rage…I am Horror!" he snarled making the walls shake. "Now TALK to me!"

Stevenson wet himself and curled up into a ball. "I'll talk please don't kill me!" he screamed.

* * *

The door flew open and Gibbs walked in.

"I am horror?" he said with a smirk.

Tim smiled, "Hey Boss!" he grinned. Looking over at Stevenson who was crouched in a ball whimpering.

"Vance is taking over the interrogation; you get to Ducky and send that blue thing of yours and let your brother know he's off the hook."

"But boss?! I was just starting to enjoy myself!" Tim whined.

Gibbs headslapped him, "Head to Ducky, 'Horror'," he ordered rolling his eyes as Stevenson looked wildly at him.

"He's….He's….a Demon!" Stevenson shuddered as Tim walked out of the room

Gibbs looked at him, "Really? Maybe we should call a Doctor to come in and see you?"

"I'm not mad…He's the son of Death!" Stevenson said grasping hold of Gibbs' jacket.

Gibbs wrinkled his nose at the smell of urine coming off the petty officer and shot a look at Vance who nodded.

"I'll have an Agent to escort you to the showers and have you cleaned up, I are you willing to write me a full confession when you get back?" Vance asked.

"You…you keep him away from me!"

* * *

Gibbs closed the door and caught up to Tim who was leaning against the wall.

"What was that Tim?"

Tim raised and eyebrow and gave a small smirk, "Temper tantrum…Well controlled Boss but a temper tantrum."

"Come on lets go check you out." Gibbs said as Tim yawned.

"Kelly used to get tired after her tantrums too." He confided in the other man.

"You think he'll confess now?" Tim asked as they got to the elevator.

Gibbs smirked "I think right now he'd confess to murdering his mother if it kept you away, that's a very handy interrogation technique you have there Elf Lord."

The door to Autopsy opened and Gibbs helped Tim onto the couch in Ducky's office.

"Is everything alright Jethro?" Ducky asked concerned.

"Yeah, He just overdid it that's all; we got all we need on the Stevenson case. Need you to go check him out, we think he may have mental health issues, thinks McGee's a demon." Gibbs smirked.

"Oh my?!" Ducky smiled. "I'll alert the psychiatric wing at Bethesda."

Gibbs went to ask Tim about how this would impact on the Ne'er now that they had Stevenson and as he opened the door he was surprised to see McGee asleep on the couch with a small blue sprite curled up on his chest.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Tim slept, as Gibbs looked at the little blue sprite on his chest he wondered about it all, telling Ducky to keep an eye on him he headed to Vance's office.

Vance sat at his desk as Death was sitting across the desk from him. "So Rage has been cleared?" Death asked.

Vance nodded, "Yes, we found the mortal that summoned The Morrigan he's been judged as criminally insane and is now locked up tight. I think we have managed to keep the secret of the Ne'er for now." He said.

Death watched impassionedly as Vance finished up the paperwork, "I have one question, who told the mortal how to summon the Morrigan in the first place, someone is still behind this. Mortals know about the spirit world, they dabble as mortal's do, but this took serious magic and this is what the council is concerned about."

Vance nodded, "You may want to open your door." Death said, he waved an arm and it opened as Gibbs arrived.

"How is Time?" Death asked.

"Tim is asleep; he had a small temper tantrum." Gibbs admitted.

"I felt it," Death admitted, "He is prone to outbursts like this, it's his mothers influence."

Gibbs let it go, "I have a question, we have Stevenson, but something has been bothering me, who told him how to really work this Ne'er stuff?"

Death looked at Gibbs with respect, he realized that this was a man in many ways his equal. "You Leroy Jethro Gibbs have been a thorn in my side for many years," Death said looking at the blue eyed Marine.

Gibbs looked over at him, "I have?"

"You take my boy from the easy assignment I had Vance assign him, insist he joins your team, Your other team mate, Anthony, he has been on my list many times, you have managed to defy my attempts to take him and he's still picked on my boy."

Gibbs smirked, "You do care."

"Time is my son; of course I care, as much as it is in me to care." Death snapped.

"You told him that?" Gibbs asked, "He may be older than any of us mortals but he is the youngest of you he has such heart and he wants more than anything else to see his mother."

Gibbs had seen the longing in Tim's eyes when talking about his mother and he felt that now was the right time to broach the subject but Vance looked worried.

Death yawned this wasn't of interest to him.

"Tim has a sweet soul, this is special."

"He is special." Death said, "He has no idea, not yet."

"That's not the first time that Tim's potential has been referred to." Gibbs said.

"Won't be the last time either," Death said. He looked over at Vance, "You may need to lock down your office, and he's awake."

Vance waited as his office door flung open and Tim stormed in, his fury clear to his father and uncle, like a fiery crackling hue, All Gibbs saw was a very pissed off federal agent.

* * *

Vance pressed the button to put his office in secure mode.

"Why?" Tim's voice cracked and tears shone in his eyes as he looked at his father. "Why, why did you do it?"

Death looked at his son, "I am here, and you know the law."

"You didn't have to take her?" He let out a small sob, Gibbs heart clenched.

"Who did he take?"

"She was my best friend!" he held out a shaky hand, Pixel lay pale blue and cold in his hand.

"It was her time." Death said flatly.

"TIME? TIME!" Tim shouted at his father, "IT WAS NOT HER TIME!"

As he held her light started to crackle around the corpse of the sprite, within moment Pixel yawned and Tim looked at her in shock. "How?" he breathed in disbelief.

"You haven't allowed yourself to use your power to its full advantage, you are growing older my son, I think that the whole thing with Rage and Judson Stillwell was a trap to get you to use your power to its full advantage, someone on the council deems you a threat."

"They all think I'm a threat, an abomination." Tim said sadly.

Tim sat heavily in the chair, "So they killed Judson and exposed the Ne'er, why? To get me to use a power I don't even know I have?"

"Who?" Gibbs asked, "Who would expose your world like that?"

Vance sighed, "My mother, Gaia. She has always been fearful of Time ever since the moment he was born and he was banished from his mother."

An old man appeared, Gibbs jumped but the man seemed to have just blended into the room, like he had always been standing there, just out of sight.

Both Death and Vance stood up and bowed, "Sir." They said in unison.

Gibbs looked at the old man and fought the urge to salute.

Tim seemed to shrink back out of the way.

"Time…stand before me boy." The man ordered.

Gibbs shot Vance a look, but Vance shook his head.

Tim moved and stood in front of him not daring to look him in the eye. "S…Sir…"

"You have done well in this endeavor; I have watched this from beginning to end. You are all right in your assumption that my daughter had a hand to play in this."

"Sir," Death spoke with reverence, "The boy was never at fault in all of this, he has taken the punishment his grandmother meted out quietly and with dignity. I hereby request that the sentence enforced on him since birth be revoked."

The Creator looked at them kindly.

"In due time Death, you have souls to deal with, the small sprite will stay, this time you may leave without casualties." The Creator allowed him.

Death shot a look to his son, "Be well." He said and vanished.

* * *

Gibbs looked at him, "Who are you?" he asked.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, son of Jackson Gibbs and Ann Gibbs, I am simply The Creator." He said.

"Y…you're God?" He asked shocked,

The Creator laughed, "No…my child, I am not that blessed to be the highest deity, I am however The Creator of things, in the Ne'er. But you do me an honor." He said, Gibbs found himself relaxing; there was no threat whatsoever coming off of this man, being? He didn't know what to call him.

"Sir, how do we prove my mother's involvement?" Vance asked.

"I have been watching her for eons, she has pulled things similar to this before, but that is of no consequence, never has it been to a stage where all births in the Ne'er were banned and that Mortal's were made aware of our existence."

"Sorry," Gibbs found himself saying before he could stop himself.

The Creator smiled, "You are forgiven child."

Tim's eyes went wide and he bit his lip holding back a laugh.

"Child." The Creator turned his attention back to Tim, "You have a special gift, you have today seen a glimpse of that power, you can destroy and create life. You have the rare ability to communicate with all species Human and Ne'er. You have the power to unite all the Ne'er in peace or destroy it in war."

Tim stood amazed, "W…War? I'd…I'd never, Sir, so many Fae would be hurt." He looked shocked at the idea of him causing a war.

"Then my child one day you will unite it in peace." The Creator smiled. He turned to Vance, "I will be taking your mother with me, not forever but she needs to learn her place."

"Sir, Please?" Tim said, "Don't punish her too much, she is just afraid, she meant no harm." He pleaded.

Vance smiled at Tim; even now after all his mother had done to him he was still fighting for other people.

"You do not need to spend time in the mortal realm anymore, your punishment is over."

Gibbs looked on worried about what his junior agent would do.

"Sir, if it is allowed I would like to continue my work with NCIS." He asked.

The Creator smiled, "Very well, we will allow it."

Tim smiled, as Pixel jumped for joy on her friends shoulder.

The Creator disappeared and Tim looked at Vance. "Is it over?" he asked uncertainly.

Vance shrugged, "I think so, Mother will be with The Creator for a long time, not forever, but a long time none the less." He said.

"I…I need some air," Tim said.

Vance nodded and Tim walked out, Gibbs on his heels, keeping far enough back to watch him, but far enough away to give Tim the air he needed.

* * *

Tony had watched them walked out of Vance's office and straight to the elevator, he got a feeling in his gut and got up and followed them out.

Gibbs sat next to his coffee cart watching as Tim walked along the waterfront, pacing as he sorted the whole mess out in his mind.

Tony joined him in silence, keeping watch over their junior teammate as a warm breeze passed between him and Gibbs, Tony automatically reached a hand up to brush the back of his head as he felt something brush past him.

Tim paced looking at the water, he let the waves calm him as much as they could, he knew he was staying with NCIS and that Gibbs and the team accepted him for who he was. But he was worried he wouldn't be good enough, that if someone major died in the team would they trust him or insist that he bring them back.

"You have to trust them." A woman's voice said from behind him.

Tim didn't turn around, he knew his mother's voice, but he also knew she was in his head and not there.

"I do mama, but…what if they want more than I can give?"

Her laughter floated past like a summer breeze, "I think all they want from you is to have their friend back with them, they know you are special, as do we all, but you need to trust in yourself too."

"I do, but I just want to know that the punishment is really over. That I have been forgiven."

"There was never anything to forgive my son."

Tim nodded sadly, "I know mama. I just wish, just once, I could do more than hear your voice."

"Like this." She said and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

He spun his eyes wide in shock, he looked at the beautiful blonde haired woman with the forest green eyes and slowly and gently, as if she would just vanish he reached out with his hand…not daring to breathe. "Mama?" he asked tentatively.

She smiled, "You have grown so much my son." She said.

Tim stood tears falling unashamedly down his face, "My mama? Is it really you…here?"

She laughed the most beautiful sound Tim had ever heard as she pulled him into her arms. He held her tight burying his face into her neck, "My mama, my mama….you're really here?"

He spun her around still holding her tightly. "I love you so much," she told him.

"I love you too mama!" Tim smiled tears of happiness still falling.

Not too far away on a bench, two mortals were crying watching the reunion of mother and son. Knowing that for now all was right with both worlds.

 


End file.
